Blown Away
by Skeexikx
Summary: Giving into temptation, Haddock discovers that dreams do come true... Tintin&Haddock: of course, slash: of course, ice needed: but of course. A two-chapter story.
1. The Dream

Haddock finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd be in.

Didn't think I had another hot and heavy 'oh my and whoo-hoo' in me, but apparently I did! Guess I just needed time to recover, that's all. First chapter's more sweet, but the second chapter…

Enjoy all my fellow lovers of smut…

…

Captain Haddock made his way to his room, passing by Tintin's on the way. Peeking in he found the lad had apparently just dropped onto his bed and had instantly fallen asleep, worn out by the day's events. He hadn't even bothered to undress, just kicked his shoes off and lain down fully clothed on top of the blanket. Haddock shook his head and made his way over, the light from the hall giving him enough to see by.

He drew the covers over the exhausted youth and then stood there a moment, gazing down at his young friend. Stoking his chin for a moment, Haddock decided to sit on the edge of the bed - equally tired but not ready to go to his own room and sleep, not just yet – not when he had this most precious of opportunities.

Stretching out to lay on his side, he watched the boy sleep. He never grew tired of taking a visual inventory of the lad's softly beautiful features. When the youth was awake, Haddock somehow managed to keep his interest in the physical aspects of his young friend to himself, a feat he was quite proud of, since he wasn't a subtle man.

Starting his perusal at the top of the boy's head, Haddock couldn't help but chuckle at the tuft of ginger that proudly stood tall, the rest of the hair short - the red-gold strands circling the boyishly rounded skull.

Gently smiling, his eyes lingered on the slumbering face – eyelids softly drawn over those big, luminous grey eyes, the not overly long eyelashes (thank goodness – the boy was childlike enough without needing to look any more feminine) resting gently on rosy cheeks, the rest of the complexion a warm cream, a smattering of freckles scattered about. Haddock wished there was more light, he often thought of trying to count how many freckles there were.

Then there was that nose – whereas most of the population seemed to have huge honkers, the boy's was small and the tip was just the most adorable button ever. Practically begged to be kissed.

But if anything begged to be kissed, it was Tintin's mouth. Petite and perfectly formed, the moist lips were slightly parted – as if asking for a tongue to be slipped between them.

Haddock sighed. Oh how he wished, wished with all his might to reach a hand out and stroke that hair, caress those cheeks, run a finger down that nose, trace around those lips…

Kiss those lips, the nose, the eyelids, that face. That lovely, gorgeous face that as far as Haddock could tell, Tintin had no idea just how desirable it was. Good thing, too. If the boy had exhibited even one iota of sex appeal the Captain had a feeling he'd be beating lechers off left and right. Not to mention having an even harder time keeping his own hands to himself.

Shaking his head at his own folly, he felt his eyes closing. He'd lie there just a moment longer, then get up and go off to his own bed, sleep alone as he'd done for way too long.

Opening his eyes Haddock realized he'd fallen asleep. And as he started to move he realized something else – Tintin was now curled up against him, the ginger head buried against his chest, one arm flung over him. He could hear the slightly stronger breaths – not quite snores – as the boy slept deeply.

Loathe to move as one – it would mean disturbing the lad, and the boy really had a very strenuous day, they both had actually, and two – this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Haddock wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Knowing he had a silly grin on his face, he lay there quietly, feeling Tintin's chest shift with each breath. Haddock pulled his lips into his mouth and vacillated for a long moment before finally giving in. Slowly, just in case the lad wasn't as far in dreamland as he suspected, Haddock moved his free hand and brought it around to cup the boy's head, relishing the sensation of that soft, lush hair against his work-hardened palm. Just as slowly he began to run his thumb up and down, every so often tightening the fingers of his hand a little.

Gaining a bit more confidence as Tintin's breathing hadn't altered nor had the lad shifted, Haddock began to rub his palm up and down as well, feeling the short hairs tickling against his skin. Oh, the curve of the boy's head fit so perfectly into the palm of his hand. Wondrous, just wondrous.

Bending his head down just a bit, he inhaled the scent of the boy – the lingering odor of the herbal shampoo the boy used mixed with the aroma that was exclusively Tintin.

Pursing his lips, Haddock hesitated a minute and then slowly, gradually moved his hand so his fingers could trace the boy's cheek. The warm skin was like silk. Soft as a baby's…

Stilling his hand as he realized the audacity of his movements, he once more thought of going to his own bed. Perhaps it would be best – this was too close to his dreams and he knew where they led. He shifted just a bit and then froze as Tintin gave a small 'mmmm' and then snuggled a bit closer, arm wrapping even tighter.

Eyes wide, Haddock lay there unmoving. Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Great blasted thundering barnacles of blue typhoons. What in the name of his great-aunt's sea-cucumbers should he do now? On one hand this was the best thing that had ever happened to him – barring the fact of the boy's dropping into his life in the first place – and he had only fantasized about this amazing moment. On the other hand…Haddock had dreamed of this amazing moment turning into something else entirely. Of course, the boy was to be awake and fully cooperative.

Not sound asleep and unaware that he was cuddled up close to someone who he thought was a friend, a friend who wanted to be much, much more.

Haddock gulped as the lad shifted again, this time drawing a leg up and sliding it over him. Not good. Well, actually it was good, but just not in the way Haddock envisioned. Especially as Tintin's current posture was beginning to trigger a variety of physical manifestations. Manifestations Haddock might not be able to control.

Time to end it. If getting up caused the lad to wake, then Haddock would plead tiredness and apologize for falling asleep next to the lad, then hustle off to his bed before things became…noticeable.

Moving as slowly as he could, he began to extricate himself out from under the lad's embrace. He hadn't gone far when Tintin raised his head up and stared at him uncomprehendingly, the eyes half open.

Haddock stared back. He knew the boy was not awake enough to know what was going on, and if he left now, probably wouldn't remember the Captain had even been there.

But…the lad's face was right there, right in front of him, just a few inches away. The eyes heavy lidded with sleep, the slack mouth still slightly parted. That mouth, that lovely, desirable, cursed mouth…

Haddock always did have a tendency to give in to uncontrollable urges.

…


	2. Made Real

Well, Haddock, what ever does one do now…

…

Haddock pulled Tintin into a strong embrace, wrapping his arms around the slender body. He heard a muffled 'mmmph' from the lad as Haddock pressed his lips against the enticing mouth.

Tintin's hands grabbed at Haddock's shoulders, fingers clutching hard. But they didn't push away…

One hand wrapped around the back of the boy's head, Haddock pulled closer, deepening the kiss even more. Pushing his tongue inside and running it all around, he fully explored Tintin's teeth and own tongue, tasting and drinking his young friend's essence. He leaned closer, driving the boy backward while bringing one thigh up and pushing between the youth's legs.

The only time Haddock pulled his mouth away was to change position. He could feel Tintin's body trembling, the heart beating like mad within the slight chest. But the hands continued to grip, never slacking. He could hear the boy panting through his nose, but not once did the lad pull back.

For a long, luxurious moment Haddock savored the feel and taste of that mouth, plunging his tongue in over and over, pressing his lips so close he knew he had to be bruising that tender flesh. Yet he didn't slow down or lessen the pressure, continued to devour the lad's lips as if feasting on manna from heaven.

Rolling over even more, he ended up lying fully upon the slim form, hips pressed as firmly as his mouth, arms wrapped tightly around the boy's torso, hands grasping the warm flesh through the blue sweater.

With few exceptions, Tintin had not made a sound during the entire time. Finally releasing the lad's lips, Haddock pulled back far enough to gaze down. The youth's arched eyebrows were raised as high as they could go, the large eyes the widest Haddock had ever seen them, blinking rapidly. They gazed back up at him in a strange mix of fascination and shock. He watched as Tintin ran his tongue over his abused mouth, the jaw somewhat slack in astonishment.

Haddock waited for the boy to say something but Tintin continued to lay there silent, chest heaving, eyes staring. Not wanting this experience to end, pleased that the boy hadn't thrown him off and confident that the boy would let him know if his attentions were unwanted, Haddock lowered his face down and once more began to kiss steadfastly. This time he sucked those lips into his, bit them gently and then licked them soothingly.

As he did so he sensed the boy beginning to arch his back, press upward. The hands were still clenched into his shoulders. The smallest of murmurs began to be heard, breathy and soft.

Wanting even more of Tintin, Haddock began to kiss the lad's face making sure to pay close attention to the tip of that adorable nose. He could feel the boy's warm breath as it panted against his bearded chin. Tilting his head, Haddock began to work his way down his young friend's neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh, knowing he was leaving marks.

Shifting suddenly, he pushed back, kneeling between the boy's somewhat spread legs. Glancing up he took note that Tintin still was gazing back at him in speechless wonder. Haddock couldn't help the pleased grin that split his face.

Running his hands down the boy's chest he pulled the sweater up, then fumbled at the small buttons on the white shirt. Giving up as the task was beyond both his limited patience and large fingered dexterity; he grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled it up until the shirt was freed from the boy's trousers.

He placed a hand on the warm, soft yet tight belly and felt it quiver.

As Haddock sat up further, Tintin's hands released their strong grip to fall straight out to the side and fist into the blanket. Shifting again, he brought his knee up and over so he was straddling one of the boy's legs.

As quickly as he had captured Tintin's lips, he lowered his hand and grasped the boy's groin and began to rub and squeeze the light bulge. He could feel the shaft through the fabric and though it seemed to be flaccid, it didn't take long before it stiffened and rose. Tintin arced even more, his hips rising upward. Haddock could see the boy was now biting his lip.

Continuing to stroke until the lad's erection was straining against the fabric, Haddock stopped long enough to work the button loose and carefully pull the zipper down with his shaking hands. Pulling the trouser's open enough, he plunged his hand inside, once more grasping Tintin's aroused shaft through the lad's briefs and rubbing it hard and fast. Low whimpers and shuddering gasps were beginning to be emitted by the youth.

Feeling the cotton underwear becoming wet, he knew the lad wasn't far from climaxing. Ceasing his administrations once more, he yanked down the fabric, exposing the youth completely. Abandoning the fully risen shaft, he dived under it to kneed and fondle Tintin's swollen testicles, hearing the boy let out a long, shuddering groan.

Once again Haddock shifted to kneel between the boy's legs. Still massaging the hot and throbbing balls, he took the equally hot and throbbing cock into his other hand and began to rapidly stroke up and down. At the same time he lowered his head and took the tip into his mouth, sucking hard.

Tintin began to buck, thrusting his hips up and down. Haddock rode with the boy, sucking hard, interspersing an occasional lick when he needed to take a breath. Glancing up, he saw that the lad was bent backwards, head tilted up. The hands were buried into the blanket and kept twisting the fabric one way, then the other. Haddock sucked even harder, pulling the boy's cock in as deep as he could take it.

Tintin's movements began to stutter as the hips lost their urgent rhythm, the boy's impending orgasm taking precedent. Haddock stilled his strokes, pulled the boy's shaft up gently and sucked as hard as he could.

Hot, thick liquid burst into his mouth and he quickly swallowed again and again. The boy tasted salty, musky and yet had an undercurrent of sweetness to it. Closing his eyes as he savored the flavor, he uttered a pleased hum.

Giving one last suck to get the last of Tintin's delicious seed, Haddock treated the lad's tip to several wet licks and moist kisses. Sitting up and groaning a bit as his back protested being bent over for so long, he smiled down at the prostrate form that lay before him, arms and legs spread wide, chest still heaving. The boy no longer had his head tilted back and Haddock could tell the boy's face hadn't changed expression much, still exhibited that look of dazed amazement.

Painfully aware of his own aroused state, Haddock took a moment to undo his own pants, pulling them down and sighing as his shaft rose free. Hesitating a bit, he pondered his next action. Should he quit now, take himself in hand and find completion that way? The boy was certainly overwhelmed by his older friend's abrupt passionate behavior, and wasn't sure if Tintin's mind was blown or if the lad would suddenly realize just what was going on and put a stop to things.

But Haddock lived by the rule of 'in for a penny, in for a pound' and decided to go just a bit farther. When would he have this opportunity again if Tintin did decide this was beyond his comfort zone?

First pulling Tintin's trousers and underwear down further, Haddock brought his hand to his mouth and moistened his middle finger completely. Dipping his hand between the lad's legs, Haddock sought and then found his target. As he inserted his index finger into the boy, he heard Tintin utter a low grunt.

Slow at first and then picking up speed, he thrust the finger back and forth. With each forward push he made sure to press against the youth's prostrate, hearing a gasp every time and an accompanying tightening of the inner muscles. At first the boy lay still but then began to gradually move his hips, matching Haddock's rhythm and meeting stroke for stroke.

Haddock used his other hand to once more massage the lad's testicles, every so often stroking a finger down the extremely sensitive flesh between scrotum and anus. Though the youth had recently ejaculated, the sacs were still hot and he could feel them beginning to swell.

So low that at first Haddock thought they were only incoherent sounds but as they increased in volume he realized that Tintin was finally speaking – the same set of words over and over in varying order.

"Mon Dieu. Tre Bien. Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, tre bien, c'est tre bien…"

Haddock almost collapsed. The boy, his boy was enjoying it! Oh, blessed, blessed day – er, well – night.

Heart soaring, Haddock renewed his movements and continued to drive his finger in and out, feeling the boy writhing in pleasure. Removing the hand long enough to spit on his middle finger to make sure it was moist enough, he gently inserted both fingers into Tintin, gradually spreading the tight muscle until both digits were buried fully. Tintin gave another grunt and then continued his verbal litany, spreading his legs wider and bucking even more forcefully.

Haddock's genitals were burning. He could feel his pre-cum dripping off the throbbing tip and knew he didn't have much time. Even though Tintin was obviously enjoying the feel of the Captain's fingers inside him, he wasn't about to just take the lad without permission and needed release too urgently to give both of them the time needed to make the experience the pleasurable one it should be.

Still fucking Tintin with his fingers, Haddock took hold of his aching cock and leaned over, bringing the tip forward until it rested at the junction of the lad's testicles and now erect staff. Stroking himself off urgently, Haddock cried out to his own deity how good it felt as his semen burst from him, spreading against and dripping down the youth's genitals.

Blinking his eyes back into focus, he noted that Tintin was still humping his fingers and that the lad was also approaching climax. Too overwhelmed by the strength of his recent orgasm to do much but kneel where he was, Haddock smiled as the boy was obviously deep in the throes of passion, completely oblivious to anything but the sensations that were sending the lad into ecstasy.

Abruptly stilling, Tintin heaved his hips up at the same time tightening his anal muscles. Haddock groaned as his fingers were gripped tight and then moaned as the boy's flesh went into a spasm with each spurt of semen.

Just as abruptly the youth collapsed, breathing hard.

Haddock took a moment to bring his own breathing under control and then slid his fingers out. Leaning forward until he was braced on his hands and knees he looked down into Tintin's beautiful face, flushed and sweaty. The eyes were still staring as if dumbstruck, but there was a gentle lift to his lips.

A bit concerned as Tintin was never this quiet, he gently stroked one cheek with a finger, then leaned closer still and gave a light kiss on that parted, panting mouth.

Tintin took a deep breath and then focused his eyes and looked deeply into Haddock's. Giving a lengthy and luxuriant stretch the lad gave out a long moan, then relaxed fully, sighing contentedly.

"Oh, mon Capitan, C'est tre magnifique, un etonnant, mervilleux…" he murmured in French.

"Lad, lad, speak English, please, you know my French is rusty at best." Haddock begged.

"Sorry, it's just…" Tintin let out his breath in a large huff. "Archie…that was amazing…I…don't know what to say – you blew me away. I've never felt anything that intense."

"Glad you enjoyed it, was a little concerned at first, you seemed a bit unresponsive."

"I…thought it was a dream at first. And then when I realized it wasn't a dream, I didn't want to do anything that might make you stop, it was so…incredible." Tintin smiled at Haddock shyly. "I…I've dreamed of this. Of you. And me. Together like this."

Haddock stared down at the boy, his own eyebrows raised high and his blue eyes startled. Tintin laughed and threw his arms around the Captain's neck.

"I know - I never gave you any idea, did I?" the boy explained. "But I have felt this way about you, for a long time. And I had no idea you did either. I must say, I'm rather impressed, my oldest and dearest friend, you certainly kept this to yourself."

Sitting up, the older man let out a string of curses, each one more inventive than the last. "No, I didn't know you felt this way, why I'd have had you in my bed way before now, ya little red-haired minx, you!"

Smiling tenderly up at the larger man, knowing his bark was much worse than his bite, Tintin brought his lips up to Haddock's and gave him a sweet kiss, a kiss that quickly became more ardent. Pulling away, the boy looked deeply into Haddock's eyes. "Well, we know now, don't we? Good thing you finally lead yourself into temptation, or we'd still be dreaming of each other and sleeping alone. I don't want to sleep alone any more, Archie. Stay with me?"

Haddock never could resist anything Tintin asked. And he certainly wasn't going to deny either one of them their fondest desire. As he swept his beautiful young man into his arms, Haddock heaved a great sigh of joy and contentment. Not only would he'd never again sleep alone, he could indulge in observing his lover any and everytime he wanted!

Fin.

**Author's note:**

Better late never - Don't own Tintin (I'd be thrown in jail!) - Moulinsart does.

This story came about mainly from freezing (and then blowing up to 5 times the size) the movie on that certain spot where Tintin is fast asleep in the boat (you know the scene...). Could stare at that face for hours... and count every freckle!

And surely Haddock would want to gaze on his little lad's features as well, and Tintin is certainly enticing!

As always, thank you for any and all reviews. Your kindness is so greatly appreciated!


End file.
